


Bar Babes

by Mesmeret



Series: § Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BAMF Deanna, Bouncer Dean, Businesswoman Castiel, F/F, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna is the bouncer at the Roadhouse.<br/>Castielle is waiting for her brother to show up.<br/>He doesn't and some drunks start to hassle Cas.<br/>So Deanna asks them to leave.<br/>Then Cas asks her to leave with her.</p><p>posted originally as a § fic on garrisonbabe's tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Babes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garrisonbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/gifts).



Compact mirrors were Deanna's favorite thing to have on her, aside from a beautiful woman. She could use them to deceive, observe, communicate, and check out the dames. At the moment she was multitasking with her red 90% shatterproof mirror. She was applying her lip gloss, giving off ditzy vibes, and observing the assholes cornering a brunette in a booth. She snapped the compact shut and took the last swig of her beer before slamming it down on the counter. Two men looked up at the sound.

The men were turning back to the brunette with noticeably blue eyes and a blue scarf finding a home in her cleavage under her white blouse.

"Back away dudes. That's a ladies only booth. Your periods might start," Deanna finished with a wink. The three men were well into their drinks and told her to fuck off. The lady looked at Deanna with a worried frown. Deanna took a deep breath and spoke in her best bouncer voice and stance, "Leave this establishment now." The men sobered up immediately.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm the bouncer here. So get out before I make you," Dee growled. The men fled the bar and she felt pretty proud of herself. She leaned against the booth bench facing the lady, "I'm Deanna. You feeling okay?" The brunette spoke with a sultry voice, "I'm Cas. Shouldn't you not be drinking while on the job?" Dee shrugged, "It's 15 minutes til closing anyway." Cas looked at her phone, "I think I was stood up." Dee couldn't help slipping down to sit, "That son of a bitch."

Cas threw her head back in laughter which surprised Deanna immensely. Cas shook her head, "The son of a bitch is my brother. And he is a synonym to that phrase."

Dee felt her brain shift gears to total infatuation once she realized Cas had depth along with her looks. "Well, if you want, I could keep you company to your car. Y'know, in case those dicks decided to wait for you."

Cas finished her lager leaving another lipstick stain on the glass, "I walked."

Deanna really started to feel flustered for a moment before remembering she had her car. But she had been drinking tonight. "Um, I could walk with you? Not that far?"

Cas looked at her as if she knew of Deanna's intentions, "We could wait for your liver to process the alcohol in your car."

Dee couldn't help her disturbed facial expression. Cas shrugged, "I think you spoke your thoughts just now." Dee blushed and looked over at the bar to see Ash cleaning up and winked at her his approval.

Cas pulled out her wallet and put down a sizable tip, "I think we have permission to leave. I hope your car has heating, Deanna."

Dee felt arousal surge through her when she saw Cas' lower half while hearing her words. Cas' hips swung as she walked in a navy skirt, black stockings, and black heels. Dee felt like she could heat up a concert hall if Cas bent over. She realized Cas was at the door and Dee was still sitting.

"Ah! I'll get my jacket!" Dee scrambled to get her things from the bar.

Cas smiled at Dee when they got into the parking lot, "I think the coast is clear."

Deanna still looked around with her flashlight for a moment. Cas wrapped her arm around Dee's, "Where's your car?"

They both burst into laughter. The Impala was the only vehicle there. Dee pulled out her keys and unlocked the back seat of the Impala. Cas carefully took off her heels and slipped into the car before Dee. Dee got in and was kissed immediately after the door was shut. Cas moaned against her.

Dee gasped as she felt hands tug on her jeans and Cas' lust dark voice against her breasts, "Can we 69 in here?"

Dee's eyes rolled back. Cas was one feral Wild Card. Dee spoke in moans, "Wanna be on top?"

Cas grinned, "If you help me get my panties off."

Dee was on top of her in a second. They were both stripping the other down to the bare minimum before Cas straddled Dee's head that was propped up with their clothes. Their fingers left marks on thighs as they licked the other to orgasm.

Epilogue

Castielle was nervous for the night's surprise engagement party. She knew Dee would say yes, but maybe not in front of their friends and family. The more she learned from the bouncer was that Dee was shy about herself and her feelings. Castielle had spent weeks of soul searching and perusing jewelry shops before she found the perfect ring. Well, rings. Couture rose gold and diamond brass knuckles to be exact. They were too perfect to pass up. Just like Deanna.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com) and you'll probably end up with a § fic.


End file.
